Bella , anti  vampire ?
by Vampire-loup-garou-Love
Summary: Excusez moi pour le titre je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, mais venez donnez votre avis .Bella et ses deux frères font partis d'une agence qui tue les vampires ils ont leurs raison de faire sa.Mais si une raconte changer sa vie , leurs vies  ...
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Il faisait nuit noir dehors , le paysage à l'extérieur de la voiture défilait à une vitesse allucinante, John mon fère ainé étant agé de 23 ans aimait rouler vite , il roulait a 200 km/h. Nous avions une mission à Seattle . Des meutres inexpliquable et d'une violence extrême dans toute la ville , ce qui inquitait beaucoup les autorités de la ville. L'agence qui nous envoyait effectué cette mission , savait que que ce n'était pas des meutres comme les autres. Mon frère cadet , Jack , qui avait 17 ans , nettoyait les armes et le rechargeait à l'arrière de la voiture. Nous devions passer inaperçu et étudier le terrain avant de passer à l'action. Ma petite famille et moi même avions louée une petite maison , dans le petit village de Forks , ce village se situé à 25 min de Seattle , c'était l'ancienne maison du shériff. Cette mission valait beaucoup d'argent et puis notre était le plus important . Moi , c'est Isabella Swan , j'ai 19 ans , moi et mes frères travaillons pour l'agence anti-vampire qui agit dans le monde entier , cette agence connait depuis des années l'existance des vampire cela fait 3 ans que nous y travaillons et nous sommes l'une des meilleures équipes .


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici le chapitre 1 ! Désoler pour les fautes , pour le prochain chapitre j'essayerais de mieux faire :) Bisouuus!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée à Forks.<p>

Nous arrivions à 1heure du matin , il faisait nuit noir et la pluie tombait tel des seaux d'eau. J'aimais la pluie , le son que faisait les gouttes en tombant me détendais. Il fallait s'installer très vite , car demain Jack et moi allions en cours quand à John il restait à la maison pour préparer le plan S1 et le plan Sds , c'était le plus important. Nous débalâmes tout ce que nous avions dans la voiture. Tout était fini vers 4heures du matin et nous allions nous coucher tranquillement , il restait à Jack et moi 2heures pour dormir et c 'était suffisant. Je dormis tranquillement , le son du réveille me sorti de mon profond sommeil. Je me levais rapidement pour me préparé , j'ouvris mon armoire et choisis un jean beige , des escarpins blanc , une veste longeu épaisse blanche avec les boutons beige et un pull léger , décolter beige .Ensuite je faisais un petit tour dans la salle de bain , mettais un léger gloss , un peu de rimmel et du phare a paupière mettant en valeur les yeux marrons que j'avais hérité de mon père, coiffer mes cheveux brun aux reflets roux qui étaient légèrement bouclé. Je descendais dans le salon Jack était déjà prêt. Il avait un jean foncé , un sweat à capuche bleu clai avec un une veste noir sans manche à sorti avec ses basket. Nous n'avions pas le même style vestimentaire. Il prit les clefs de l'audi R8 rouge . Je lui prit et dis :

Hop ! Hop ! Tu croyais quoi frangin ?

Que pour une fois tu me laisserais conduire **il me dit une moue attendrissante . **

Même pas en rêve !

Mais pourquoi !

Parce que tu as 17 ans que tu es insouciant et que j'ai réussi a survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je te promet de rouler le plus doucement possible !

Avec cette voiture ? Même pas moi j'en suis capable alors me prend pas pour une débile .

Tu es mechante Isabella !

Je sais Jack , je le sais et j'adore sa.

Il me tira la langue comme il le faisait quand il avait 6 ans , John dormait toujours je lui laissais un petit mot :

_Grand frère , nous sommes au lycée fait attention à toi et travaille bien . Bisous ta petite sœur qui t'aime et ta un bisou du petit frère casse-pied. _

Je montais dans la voiture en pensant à qu'elle point j'aimais mes frères , je donnerais ma vie pour eux . Jack faisait toujours la gueule.

Petit frère arrête un peu !

Mais vous ne me laissais jamais conduire !

On t'a laisser une fois et tu as faillit nous tuer .

C'était un accident .

Ju_s_tement quand tu auras mon âge , tu conduira. Promis.

Mouuais .

Allez arrête de bouder . **Il me sourit.**

Seulement si ce midi tu manges avec moi !

Bien sûr petit âne . Je te rappel qu'il faut éviter d'avoir trop de contact.

Je sais …

Nous arriviames et j'eus la petite impression que l'on était attendu. C'était une impression dérangeante . Je sortis la première et tout le monde me regarda , mon frère eu le droit à la même chose. Je marchais a ses cotés en lui murmurant de ne pas y faire attention. Nous marchions en direction de l'acceuil. J'étais en dernière année et lui en première. Nous ne seront pas dans la même classe et je lui dis :

Fait attention les vampires se cachent souvent dans les petites villes.

Je sais.

Je lui fit un bisou , je m'inquiétais pour lui , j'avais son âge quand moi et John avions commencé à chasser ses bêtes assoifaient de sang . Et il avait tenu à nous rejoindre même si moi j'aurais préféré qu'il reste en dehors de tout cela. Je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours quand l'odeur de la mort atteint mes narines , cette odeurs de vampire trop sucré. Je me retournais et une vie une lycéenne qui me paraissait normal , même si elle était vraiment belle. Brune les cheveux court , les yeux vert foncé , la peau clair mais pas translucide. Pas de cernes sous les yeux. Mais son odeur ne passer pas . Peut – être avait -elle mit trop de parfum . Elle vit que je le dévisageais mais ne dit rien et continua sa route . J'entrais en cours de maths , blonde foncée m'acosta et me dit doucement :

Hey ! Moi c'est Jessica Stanley !

Moi c'est bella.

Enchanter ! Elle est sympa notre petite ville tu ne trouve pas ?

Euh … Franchement ?

Ouui oui **elle me fit un petit sourire.**

Votre mini – ville est bien trop petite , et n'as pas assez d'occupation pour moi et ma famille heureusement nous ne resterons pas longtemps .

Ah d'accord , peut – être que vous vous y habiturez .

Je ne pense pas , nous sommes tellement habituer au grande ville .

Mais pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Et bien … C'est une maison provisoire avant notre maison à Seattle **Nous n'avions pas penser à sa . J'envoyais un message à Jack pour lui dire ce qu'il devait répondre au cas où on lui poser la même question qu'a moi .**

J'adore tes chaussures. **Je le regardais soudain comme si elle venait d'une autre planète . Elle changeait complètement de conversation .**

Merci.

Je coupais net à cette conversation totalement ininterresante et me concentrer sur la feuille devant . Le cours de maths fut bien ennuyeux , mais je préférais m'ennuyer que parler à la débile à coté de moi . Après vint le sport qu'est ce que j'aimais le sport , mais malheureusement si je montrais à quel point j'étais douée le prof viendrais a ce poser quelques petites questions. J'entrais dans les vestiaire me changer. C'est là que je rencontrais une certaine Angela discrète et gentille. Même si on ne devait créer des liens avec les gens qui nous entoure , cette fille fut un coup de cœur , je passais mes 3heures de sport avec elle. Le cours fut simple , acro-sport. Le truc le plus basic. En retournant dans les vestiaires je lui dis :

Tu veux manger avec moi et mon petit frère ce midi ? Fin si …

Oh oui volontiers .

Nous sortions des vestiaires et Jessica la fille du cours de maths me dis :

Bella , tu manges avec nous ce midi ? **En désigneant ses copines derrière elle.**

Non merci.

Pourquoi ? **Elle paraissait indigner et moi elle commençait à le courir sur le haricot .**

Premièrement je n'ai pas à me justifier et deuxièmement je prèfère manger avec Angela et mon frère salut !

Je pris Angela par le bras et l'entraînais avec moi .

Tu as quand même du cran **. Dit – elle .**

Pourquoi ? Elle te fais peur cette fille .

Non mais bon , si on veut une bonne réputation au lycéeil faut être amies avec Miss Stanley .

Les bonnes réputations ne m'on jamais interessais .

A moi non plus et si tu me présentais ton petit frère.

Nous entrâmes dans la cafet' et je vis mon frère asssis seul , je dirigeais vers sa table , m'assis et Angela aussi .

Tu ne t'es pas fait d'amis fréro .

Je n'aime pas trop les gens d'ici. Toi oui par contre . **Il regardait Angela avec beaucoup beaucoup d'interêt et ce regard était réciproque bizarrement. Fin mon frère était assez mignon plus grand que moi , il ressemblait beaucoup à ma mère . Les cheveux brun plus clair que les miens et les yeux bleus enfantin qui étaient bien ceux de ma mère et son sourire aussi . En faite , il était le portrait cracher de ma mère. Mais il n'avait pas qu'hérité de son physique il a aussi ce caractère aimant , imprévisible mais aussi un peu influençable. C'était un garçon adorable.**

Ah oui ! Je te présente Angela , je l'ai rencontré en cour de gym , Angela voici Jack , mon petit frère.

Enchanté **dirent – ils en se regardant des les yeux. Je trouvais sa presque mignon. Mon téléphone vibra et le nom de John s'afficha**

Je vais vous laisser j'ai un appel .

Je les laissais , ils étaient rouges . C'est mignon mais n'est ce pas dangeureux ? Je décrochais.

John ? Qu'est ce qui a ?

Je me suis renseigner un peu sur cette ville et j'ai lu une légende sur des loup garous mais en faite ce sont des modificateur qui prennent l'apparence de loups , ils vivent à la Push . Il voudra y faire un tour.

Oui et puis … as tu appris autre chose ?

Les meutres à Seattle on légèrement augmenter , il faut se dépêcher et nous pourrons donc partir plus vite .

Oui , à ce soir John .

Quand je revint à la table , Angela et Jack était en pleine discution et il se dévorait des yeux . Soudain mon regard fut attiré par un magnifique garçon. Il était seule à une table et semblait énormément s'ennuyer. Il était simplement magnifique , il ressemblait beaucoup à la petite brune . Ses yeux était vert , sa peau clair . Ce qui me parraissait étrange , c'est que lui et la petite brune . Je dis à Angela :

Angela ?

Oui , tu connais ce mec là – bas ?

Oui c'est Edward Cullen , il t'intéresse ?

Non loin de là mais il ressemble à une jeune fille que j'ai croisé brune …

Oui c'est sûrement Alice Cullen , c'est sa sœur . C'est une famille assez étrange. **Mon frère et moi nous regardâmes.**

Comment sa ?

Oh rien de très grave , ils sont cinq , Rosalie Hale , une blonde au yeux bleu , son frère jumeau Jasper Hale , et Emmett Cullen , c'est le frère de Alice et Edward. Ils ont tous été adopter, Mme Cullen qui est une femme adorable ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Leurs père est medecin. **Cela me rassurais , un vampire doc ? Non impossible.**

Ah d'accord … Ce sont des gens généreux.

Oui très , le docteur Cullen est un homme adorable.

Je vais allez en cours de science.

Je me dirigeais vers mon cours , en entrant , il restait , une seule place. A coté de ce Edward Cullen. Je m'assis , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais me retrouver à coté de ce si beau garçon mon cœur eu un loupé. Il me regarda discrêtement. Il me dit d'une voix si douce :

Bonjour , moi c'est Edward Cullen.

Et moi Isabella Swan , mon cœur s'emballer pour ce garçon qui m'était totalement inconnu .


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 ; sa a été long mais bon avec les cours et tout je n'ai pas vraiment le temps :/ Bonne lecture 

Rob'isous :D'

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2.<span>

Pov Bella .

- Tu viens d'arriver à Forks ?

- Oui avec mes frères.

- Vous vous y plaiser ?

- On ne peut pas trop dire cela ne fait que 2 jours que nous venons d'arriver.

- C'est un peu petit mais agréable .

- Oui petit c'est sur , mais heureusement il y a peu de grande ville pas très loin.

- Oui port Angeles ce n'est pas mal.

- Oh je pensais plus a Seattle.

- C'est quand un peu loin , mais ce n'est pas une ville très fréquentable en ce moment .

- Oui j'ai entendu parler de ces meutres, c'est étrange non ?

- Oui oui effectivement .

Le prof coupa notre conversation . Je lui jetais certains regards en essayant d'être discrête . Je pense qu'il m'avait remarquer . Le cour fut un peu ennnuyant par la suite. Il se leva pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Il était tellement gracieux. Je le trouvais étrange. Quelques choses me dit que Forks sera dure a quitter pour moi et Jack . John lui ne s'attacher à personne , nous lui suffisont depuis toujours mais même si ma famille me suffit , des fois j'ai besoin de m'ouvrir aux autres mais c'est tellement dure quand on reste moins de un an dans une ville . Je sortis mes cours était fini , j'attendais Jack . Il arriva le sourire aux lèvres et monta dans la voiture . Il attaqua direct sur uin sujet dont je me doutais déjà très bien :

- Angela est une fille super intelligente , elle est adorable , elle est …

- Belle ?

- Oh non elle est bien plus que belle , elle est magnifique c'est la plus belle étoile qui puisse existé !

- Oh elle ta taper dans l'œil ?

- Non … non , je ne peux pas de toute façon …

- Pourquoi sa ?

- Tu sais très bien Bella ! Sa fera comme toi avec Gabriel .

- Je …

- Tu ne peux rien y faire Bells ! Dans tout les cas rien ne changera toi comme moi on ne pourra jamais trouver l'amour ! John lui ne veux pas d'amour mais …

- Arrête Jack !

- Quoi ? Tu ne trouve pas sa injuste ?

- Et bien c'est notre choix ! On savait dans quoi on se lançait ..

- Pas vraiment Bella . On ne savait pas qu'on aurait autant de mission !

- Oui mais …

- Bells tu le sais … J'arrêterais un jour, sa ne peut pas durer toute une vie , et tu le sais . John lui peut accepter de vivre ainsi , mais nous Bella ? Tu crois vraiment que papa et maman auraient voulu sa ? **Je fixais la route et mes mains se resseraient sur le volant de la voiture . **

- Jack …

- Bells te vois – tu toute ta vie à pourchasser des montres qui finiront par te tuer ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui , dis moi ce que tu penses.

- Et bien comme toi , non je ne me vois pas faire sa toute ma vie.

- John le sais ?

- Non , tu n'imagine même pas comment il le prendrais mal , lui c'est toute sa vie depuis que papa et maman nous on quitter , il ne vit que pour sa , pour pourchasser ses monstres et tout ce qu'il veut c'est les exterminer jusqu'à sa mort. Il veut mourir en luttant contre ses vampires, ceux qui ont tuer nos parents.

- Bells … C'est un peu de la folie ?

- Non pas vraiment nous n'avons pas la même vision , nous voulons les venger autant que lui mais en même temps pourvoir avoir une vie comme tout autres personnes.

- On lui en parlera un jour ?

- Surement ..

La conversation s'arrêta . Ce petit était un peu comme moi , au départ j'avais la même mentalité que John , mais à force , je m'étais dit que moi aussi je méritais au bonheur. John aussi le mérite , il ne se rend juste pas compte , il est aveuglé par sa haine. Nous rentrions et John nous lança :

- Vous avez été bien long ?

- Euh … Oui , nous parlions à une fille de ma classe **dis – je .**

- Oui , à Angela **Jack avait les yeux brillant en parlant d'elle et je pense que John le remarqua . **

- Ah … Ne vous attachez pas les jeunes vous savez comment sa fini.

Nous ne relevons pas … Il m'agaçais quand il disait sa , j'avais l'impression qu'il aimait nous rappeler que nous n'avions pas le droit au bonheur. Jack monta dans sa chambre avec un regard légèrement mauvais envers notre grand frère. Moi je montais faire un peu de yoga pour travailler ma souplesse . Je m'assis en tailleur et essaye de vider mon esprit , mais c'est impossible. Edward. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je pense a ce mec que je ne connais même pas ! Il m'a parler même pas une dizaine de minutes . C'est incroyable. Je décidais de me plonger dans mes devoirs . Trois exercice de maths et un un petit compte rendu de biologie. Super le premier jour ! Fin on avait de belles rencontres. Après avoir fini de me creuser le cerveau. J'allais à la douche , mais en pensant à coté de la chambre de Jack j'entendis : « Papa , Maman , vous me manquez , vous nous manquez , j'aimerais tant que John arrête de ce détruire chaque minutes , si seulement on avait été là , si seulement … J'aimerais vous serrez dans mes bras . J'aimerais que vous redonniez le sourire à Bell's j'aimerais que vous empechiez John de gâcher sa vie bêtement , nous avons perdu nos repères depuis que vous êtes parti et de plus je ne vous ai pas assez dit que je vous aimez si vous saviez comme , je regrette . Une dernière chose … J'ai rencontré une fille adorable , mais je ne pourrais même pas l'inviter à sortir … John ne voudra jamais puis je ne dois pas trop lui plaire , elle est tellement belle si vous pouviez la voir . Bonne nuit . Amen » . Sa me fendit le coeur , je restais appuyer contre le mur à coté de sa chambre avec une douleur au coeur . C'est tellement dure de vivre sans eux . On aurait du être à la maison ce soir là . On aurait du ! Mais non nous étions entrain de faire nos petites affaires pendant que nos parents étaient entrain de mourir . J'allais à la douche , l'eau coula sur mon corp , sa détendait tout mes muscles . Des larmes coulèrent , comme à chaque douche , je préférais pleurer quand il n'y avait personne . Je ne devais pas être faible . Après avoir fini j'enfilais un shorti noir et un petit haut rose assorti à mes pantoufle . Je me languissait un peu demain . De revoir Angela ou … Edward faut voir , je souris comme une idiote. Demain il prévoyait un temps gris , couvert et froid. Mais le côté fashion est plus important . Je mettrais des collants en laine gris , une jupe noir à sorti a mes bottines à talons et un debardeur noir avec un t- shirt gris et noir , un peu plus large par dessus. Je descendis les marches , et vis John était plongé dans des documents , il ne me vit pas. Il était concentrer , dans ses pensées . C'était toujours sa , pour lui c'était sa vie cette chasse permanente . Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et me servit un verre d'eau . Je regardais par la fenêtre et je vis les arbres bougeaient alors qu'il n'y avait aucun vent , je trouvais sa étrange . Mais bon c'était peut – être un chien ou je ne sais quoi . Je remontais dans ma chambre , et me couchais. En pensant aux paroles de Jack , en pensant au comportement de John . J'étais impatiente de retourner en cours . Je m'endomis.

**Pov John .**

En me réveillant , ils étaient déjà parti tout les deux , Bella ne m'avait

aucun mot ce matin . Je sais que Jack , même s'il avait souhaiter nous

rejoindre , il n'aimait pas cette vie . Il l'avait fait pour protéger Bella.

Bella, elle l'avait fait pour la vengeance , pour venger nos parents. Mais

aimait – elle cela autant que moi ? Aimait – elle ne pas s'attacher et partir ?

Je ne sais pas. Elle était forte et au fond douce et sensible. Elle était

spéciale.

Le plan pour seattle était simple , en premier lieu , nous irons un soir , et

chaqu'un irait en exploration de son coté et en cas de problème on

s'appelera. Mais pas maintenant il faut que tout les deux se réentraine.

**Pov Bella.**

John dormait quand on partais , ce matin je ne laissais pas de mot , ce n'était pas que je lui en voulais . Mais bon être priver d'une vie me faisais cogiter. Je voulais aimer , je voulais qu'on m'aime avoir une vie douce et paisible loin du monde vampirique. Le trajet entre la maison et le lycée ce fit dans le silence complet. Jack était perdu dans ses pensées , il était habillé en marron aujourd'hui pourtant il n'aimait pas spécialement le marron , un jean noir , un t-shirt marron foncé avec une doudoune marron un peu plus clair. Nous arrivâmes au lycée , il allait sortir mais je verrouillais les portes et lui dis :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien .

- Si il y a quelques choses. Tu n'as pas parler une seule fois .

- Excuse moi Bells.

- Pourquoi tu t'es mis en marron ? Tu n'aime pas cette couleur.

- Euh … Et bien . **Il rougit . **C'est … les yeux d'Angela .

- Ah oui , je n'y avais même pas penser. **Je rigolais , ce petit s'attacher vraiment vite.**

- Je peux y allez ?

- Oui , et si tu veux parler , je suis là .

- Je sais Bells .

Il me fit une bise sur la joue et partis . En sortant , juste en face à quelques mètres se trouvait Edward entouré de sa famille . Il me jeta un regard et ensuite un sourire . Je lui retournait , gentiment , mais un petit sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me rendait timide. Et je ne comprenais pas ce n'était pas du tout mon genre. J'avais diretement biologie , trois heures exactement . J'allais passer trois heures à coté d'Edward. Je me dirigeais vers la salle , en entrant Edward était déjà assis . Le prof nous annonça qu'on allais regardais une très longue vidéo . Il éteignit les lumières et Edward se pencha et me dis :

- Comment vas – tu aujourd'hui Bella ?

- Très bien et toi Edward ?

- Toujours quand je vois le Soleil. **Le soleil ? Il n'y avait pas de Soleil aujourd'hui.**

- Alors aujourd'hui tu ne doit pas être très heureux alors . **Lui dis – je avec un petit sourire.**

- Oh non tu n'imagine pas … **Il avait dis sa si doucement . **Sinon comment c'est passer ta soirée ?

- Silencieuse .

- Comment sa ?

- C'est compliqué Edward . Et la tienne ?

- Mmmh … Elle était différente des autres .

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est compliqué Bella . **Il me sourit.**

- Ah ah . Tu es hilarant .

- Je sais . Et j'aime bien te faire rire .

- Ce que je ne comprend pas , c'est qu'hier tu avais l'air triste .

- Hier c'était hier aujourd'hui ai un autre jour Bella .

- Oui c'est vrai et demain en sera un autre.

- Oui , mais maintenant j'ai trouvais comment voir le Soleil sa donne plus souvent le sourire.

- Je trouve sa très bien .

- Oui , Bella …

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi .

- Demande moi tout ce que tu veux .

- Je préfèrerais devant un petit café ou un repas enfin … **Il baissa la tête comme si il regrettait ses paroles.**

- Et bien … **Je rougis .**

- Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave Bella.

- Non , je veux bien . **Je restais rouge et il sourit.**

- Ce week end ?

- Mmmh … D'accord .

Je me concentrais sur le film. Mon coeur battait vite , tout le long il ne cessa de me regardais . Ce garçon m'intriguais. Il était gentil , attentionné . Et en même temps tellement mystérieux. A la sonnerie , je me levais , il resta assis . Quand je sortis de la salle , il était derrière moi . Il me murmura à l'oreille , « Mange avec moi ce midi » , sa voix me fit rougir et j'hochais la tête vivement , ce mec me faisait frissonner c'était incroyable ! Je me dirigeais en cours de sport , j'étais avec Angela . Elle très belle aujourd'hui , un pull bleu légèrement décolté mettant en valeur sa poitrine , comme les yeux de mon frère . Tien tien … Je crois que l'attirance de mon frère envers Angela et réciproque . Elle n'avait pas ses lunettes , mais des lentilles de contact. Je lui dis :

- Et ben !

- Quoi ? **Me dit – elle en rougissant .**

- On se fait belle aujourd'hui ?

- Non …

- A ne me ment pas Angela ! **Lui dis – je avec un petit clin d'œil.**

- Bella …

- Oui Angela.

- Si je te dis que … que Jack , m'a invité ce week end , tu sais même si il est plus petit , je … je l'adore , il est tellement gentil avec moi , c'est le premier garçon à l'être et … et je n'ai pas pu refuser mais je comprendrais que …

- Angela … Tait toi ! **Lui dis – je avec un sourire. **Je m'en fiche complètement que tu sortes avec mon frère . Je penses que tu lui plais.

- Merci Bella.

C'est comme si , je venais d'autoriser mon frère à souffrir après notre départ. Au fond , je m'en voulais . Mais je venais de me rendre compte qu'en acceptant le diner d'Edward , je souffrirais si je m'attachais à lui . Mais que faire ? Souffrir ? Ou profiter d'Edward ? Un garçon qui avait l'air tellement execptionnel . Tout le long du cours de sport je réfléchissais , si ce midi je mangerais avec lui , si ce week end j'irais avec lui . Fou tant de question tout sa à cause de ses foutus vampire de M**DE ! Je les haïssais tous autant qu'ils sont . J'irais manger avec Edward ce midi . Le cours se fini et je partis en direction du self. J'étais un peu tendu , je vis Jack assis a une table entrain d'attendre Angela . Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui dis :

- Petit frère je mange avec un ami .

- Tu me laisse seul ? Avec Angela ?

- Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller Jack.

Je le laissais , et cherchais Edward du regard. Il assis a une table seul et me fixais, il sourit . Je me dirigeais vers lui avec mon plateau. Il n'avait pas touché au sien , je me mis en face de lui , on se fixa du regard. Je lui lançais :

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Si j'attend que tu mange . **Je pris une bouché , il me regarda presque écœuré puis pris un morceaux de viande .**

- Tu n'aime pas ?

- Pas tellement . Je préfère les repas de ma mère . Fin cela paraît logique .

- Et bien … Je préfère ma nourriture vu que mes frères sont de pîtres cuisinier . **Je rigolais , il se joint à mon rire mais une question me perturber .**Ta famille ne m'en veux pas ?

- De ?

- Et bien , tu ne manges pas avec eux ce midi .

- Ils savent que je manges avec toi et l'accepte très bien et ton frère ?

- Jack ? Il se fait un petit tête à tête avec Angela , ils sont très mignons.

- Oui c'est vrai .

- Pourquoi m'as – tu demander de manger avec toi Edward ?

Il y eu long silence et Edward se perdit dans ses pensé il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans ma question pourtant .

- J'apprecie vraiment ta présence .


	4. Chapitre 3

**Excusez moi d'avoir mit du temps a publié mais avec les cours c'est très dure :/ **

**Bonne Lecture ! :D**

**Rob'isous :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : <strong>

**Pov externe **

Bella et ses frères mangeaient ensemble en silence , Jack pensait , il pensait à sa petite Angela , John pensait encore stratégie et Bella … Elle pensais à ce midi avec Edward . Elle trouvait qu'ils avaient passer un bon moment , ils avaient bien discuter et elle n'avait cesser de l'admirer tout au long du repas . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce garçon la hantait , elle souriais bêtement en pensant à lui et était déjà impatiente de le retrouver demain . John la dévisageait depuis quelques instant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte , il se demandait pourquoi elle souriait comme une idiote et regarda son frère qui avait à a peu près le même regard , il compris alors que son frère et sa sœur commençait à s'attacher à cette petite ville et leurs habitants . Il décida alors d'accéléré le pas en leurs demandant de se reentrainer . Il dit :

Bon les gosses demain vous allez pas en cours c'est entraînement !

COMMENT ÇA ? **Dit Jack .**

Quoi ? **Dit John d'un air innocent . **Il faut bien que toi et Bella vous entraîniez non ?

Oui mais y'a les week-end ! On peut pas se permettre de rater les cours !

Bien sur que si , et bien cela sera demain et ce week end alors ! **Dit – il joyeux . Bella regardait Jack qui commençait à bouillonner.**

Demain , pour l'entraînement sa marche mais ce week end moi et Jack avions des choses de prévus avec des amis.

Bella tu sais que …

Je sais très bien mais nous avons une vie en dehors de la chasse. Et je ne compte pas annulé ma sorti de samedi pour m'entraîner alors que je le suis très bien !

Alors Jack restera avec moi .

Non il ira a son rendez vous comme prévu et tu n'as rien à dire John !

Je suis votre responsable légal tu te rappel ?

Et moi je te rappel que je suis majeur et que Jack est assez mûre pour prendre ses décision . ** John se résigna , c'était la première fois que ****Bella se montait contre lui.**

Et bien c'est votre choix .

Merci .

Elle se leva suivi de son frère Jack , ils se rendirent dans sa chambre . Jack dit à sa sœur :

Merci Bella .

De rien mais je ne veux plus que sa arrive !

On trouvera quoi comme excuse pour demain ?

Je ne sais pas « Notre frère étant malade nous devions nous occupez de lui » me paraît très bien tu ne crois pas ?

Oui oui … Pourquoi tout d'un coup il nous demande de nous entraîner un jour de cours ?

Je ne sais pas … Je penses qu'il a remarquer que nous étions pas mal absorber par nos contacts extérieur à la famille .

Je ne comprend pas .

Tu n'es pas prêt de le comprendre et n'essaye pas , sa ne changerais rien .

Mouais .

Va dans ta chambre , repose toi une grosse journée nous attend .

Il va nous épuiser encore ?

Comme toujours .

Tu crois qu'on va encore avoir le droit aux leçon d'histoire ?

Tu as l'habitude non . **Rigola t – elle .**

Oui et comment je vais faire pour confirmer mon rendez vous avec Angela , si elle ne me vois pas demain elle va croire que c'est annulé .

Comme moi pour Edward .

Comment on va faire ?

On passera au lycée à la sortis.

Il nous laissera tu crois ?

Il n'aura pas le choix .

Merci Bella .

Ne me remercie pas .

Il quitta la chambre de sa sœur pour rejoindre la sienne . Il s'assit sur son lit et pensa , pensa à ce qu'il serait si ces parents ne seraient pas mort pensa au faite que son frère serait sûrement un homme heureux et marier à cette heure ci Bella serait la plus belle fille que son lycée connaîtrait et sûrement la plus intelligente et lui il serait en train de vivre une idylle amoureuse avec une fille adorable comme Angela mais au lieu de sa son frère était un homme triste qui ne vivait que pour la traque , Bella ne se préoccupait guère d'elle même et de ses cours et lui ne pouvait tomber amoureux et être un garçon comme les autres. Ils en voulaient aux vampires autant que son frère mais ce n'étais pas obsessionnel . Il prit une douche et alla se coucher . Quand a Bella , elle faisait que pensait à Edward . Elle ne comprenait se sentiment qu'elle avait envers se garçon , elle partis à la douche toujours en pensant à lui et pour une fois elle ne pleura pas , elle n'était pas sereine mais pensait a ce garçon étrangement beau et agréable lui faisait du bien . Elle enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit pour seul pensé le doux et beau visage d'Edward .

Jack lui était rester au salon et pensait au faite que sa sœur c'était dresser contre lui , il n'en revenait pas . Mais décidais de l'accepter après tout il était sur qu'au moment venu que son frère et sa sœur repartiraient avec lui du moins il l'espérait . Ils les aimaient tout les deux plus que tout et il ferait tout pour que Jack et Bella le suivent n'importe où . Demain serait un dur entraînement, il allait tout installer pour s'entraîner demain et il avait préparer quelques que chose de vraiment dure pour sa famille . Il se dirigea dans le sous sol , ouvra un mur et ensuite une porte qui menait a une autres porte un bruit de grognement sourd s'échapper de derrière cette porte .

Le réveille à 5heures du matin fut dure pour Jack et Bella . Ils se lavèrent et descendirent rejoindre leur frère . John était habiller de vert couleur des arbres comme à l'armée pantalon et débardeur et avait des rangers , Jack était habiller de même et Bella avait optait pour un short à la place du pantalon en sachant qu'elle était bien plus à l'aise ainsi . John commença par la leçon d'histoire d'histoire comme l'avait prévu son frère et sa sœur :

Il y a maintenant 1oo ans que notre organisation est née comme vous savez au départ les plus vieux chasseurs de vampire pensaient qu'ils étaient impossible de tuer ses montres , leurs peau étant plus dure que l'acier et ils sont invulnérable au soleil , invulnérable à l'eau bénite ou tout autres reliques religieuses . Mais plus tard ils ont découvert des manuscrit nous racontant les points faibles de ses montres , un mélange d'or d'argent et de diamants et le feu . Avec le temps les armes se sont améliorés et son devenu plus meurtrières et plus puissantes . Pour les tuer définitivement il faut leurs arracher le cœur après les avoir gravement blesser. Ce sont des monstres sanguinaires qui tuent sans aucune pitiez et vous le savez , ils peuvent vous tuez en moins d'une minute , ce sont des machines a tué ne vous laissez pas avoir .

Oui John . **Dirent Jack et Bella . **

Bien l'entraînement peut commençait Bella et Jack entraînement de tire ensuite combat d'épée et combat à mains nues, après parcours d'agilité et pour finir un entraînement plus dure que d'habitude .

Bien .

Bella et Jack suivirent leurs frère qui les menaient vers le stand de tire qu'il avait installer dans la nuit . Bella se demandait toujours comment en une nuit son frère pouvait faire un tel travail . Les cibles bougeait très rapidement presque a une vitesse vampirique Jack et elle se postèrent a une grosse pierre plate ou deux desert eagle l'un couleur argent celui de Bella et l'autre noir celui de Jack . John appuya sur un levier et les cibles commencèrent a bougé . Bella était la meilleure des trois jeunes . C'était la plus agile , la plus rapide et sa force était sûrement plus grande que ses deux frères réunit , elle considérait John comme le plus fort mais lui et Jack savait très bien que Bella était la meilleure mais ne lui disait pas , elle n'aimaient pas le savoir . John était le plus douée en stratégie et le point fort de Jack était son cœur d'une bonté immense et Bella le considérait comme un atout indispensable . Bella atteint toutes les cibles et Jack en manqua 3 , ce qui était déjà très bien . John les félicita de leurs performances. Ensuite se fut le combat d'épée , ils se battaient entre eux puis avec des représentation en bois qui bougeait . Jack et John commençait c'est John qui gagne comme toujours mais cette fois – ci Jack c'était extrêmement bien débrouiller puis se fut autour de Bella . Ils étaient dans une sorte de clairière , ils se fixèrent dans les yeux , John engagea , il attaqua en force pour une fois , Belle fut étonner mais ne se laissa pas faire , elle feinta à gauche puis à droite , il s'avança avec toujours autant de puissance , elle fit un salto au dessus de sa tête et se retrouva derrière lui la pointe de son épée dans le dos juste a l'emplacement du cœur . Il rigola et dit :

Comme toujours tu gagnes !

Désoler .

Ne t'excuse pas tu es génial comme toujours .

On ne peut pas accélérer l'entraînement ?

Vous voulez passer à la face finale **dit -il avec un sourire sadique . **Mais il est à peine 11 heures .

Oui oui on sait mais on doit passer au lycée .

Ah . Vous savez cette épreuve sera la plus dure c'est la première fois que je vous fais faire ce type d'entraînement . **Il se dirigea vers une genre de grosse pierre , mais ce n'en était pas une c'était une genre de cage , il se plaça a coté de la porte et ouvrit , au début rien ne se passa . **C'est un prédateur , il a été affaiblie nous lui avons injecter un mélange d'or , d'argent et de poudre de diamant , mais il est fort . Peut être n'aurez vous pas le temps d'aller au lycée les jeunes .

On se tourna vers la cage , une main s'accrocha au bord de la porte , elle était blanche et briller dès que les rayons de soleil la touchèrent , Bella pointa son flingue , Jack fit de même et Bella hurla :

John qu'est ce que ta foutue ?

Une nouvelle sorte d'entraînement

Et il partis laissant son frère et sa sœur . La bête sortis soudainement , qu'est ce qu'il est beau pensa Bella , ce qui est tout a fait normal . Il était plus blanc que tout les vampires , il paraissait faible , il l'avait affaiblie et de plus il n'avait pas du manger depuis un bon moment il regarda Bella et lui dit :

Tu es vraiment très belle ma petite … **Dit – il d'une fois douce comme le miel . **Approche toi . **Il prit une profonde respiration . **Ton sang … mmh **Ces yeux était d'un rouge clair et un éclat sauvage le traversa **Viens ou je viens à toi .

Elle n'étais pas terrifier , elle n'avais jamais peur et c'était un gros défauts . Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui tira une balle dans la tête , il tomba, Bella hurla à Jack d'allais chercher leurs épées pendant qu'elle se armait de ses gants d'or , d'argent et de diamant . Il la regarda avec une énorme soif . Elle lui fit signe d'approcher avec un regard remplit de défit , il arriva devant elle a une vitesse surhumaine , il fallait anticiper leurs mouvement , elle savait qu'il allez essayer de feinter . Elle lui fila un coup en plein dans la figure il tomba , ses rangers était de la même matière que les gants elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre , il se releva et la regarda cette fois – ci avec rage . Il la poussa tellement fort qu'elle tomba sur le cul , elle se releva en un salto , son frère arriva et lui tira une balle dans la tête et lui envoya son épée , elle la réceptionna avec grâce et plongea son regard dans celui du monstre , il chargea et elle sauta par dessus le vampire en lui coupant un bras , il la regarda effaré , Jack le prit par surprise en lui coupant une jambe il se retrouva au sol , je lui enfonçait mon épée dans le cœur ce qui le plongea dans un genre de coma , elle prit un couteau qui était dans sa rangers et découpa la peau où était son cœur et le pris . Elle le jeta à coté et lança une allumette enflammé , elle en alluma une autre et enflamma le corps . John réapparut :

Vous avez fait plus vite que je ne le pensais .

Tu es complètement fou d'emmener un vampire ! Si il se serait échapper il aurait pu tuer beaucoup de gens de cette ville !

Mais vous alliez l'arrêter .

Tait – toi tu deviens vraiment inconscient je te jure ! Je vais me changer et je vais en cours !

Bell …

Non tu es un inconscient !

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers leur maison suivit de près par Jack , il était tout à fait d'accord avec sa sœur , sa aurait pu très mal finir , si ils n'étaient pas aussi bien entraîner . Elle se changea et attendit son frère , ils prirent la voiture et allèrent en cours . Bella alla en biologie et son frère en maths , elle arriva avec 1o minutes de retard , elle s'excusa au près de son professeur , et s'assit à coté d'Edward , il lui dit :

Tu n'étais pas là ce matin …

Effectivement , mon grand frère était malade .

Sa tiens toujours pour demain ?

Bien sur mais qu'allons nous faire ?

Et bien je passerais te prendre vers 13h , on ira faire ce que tu veux et puis nous mangerons .

On peut allez au cinéma avec mon frère et une amie à lui .

Bien sûr , sa ne me gène pas du tout .

D'accord j'en parlerais à mon frère .

De son coté Jack attendait de croisé Angela pendant la pause , il la vue avec un autre garçon , un garçon beaucoup plus mignon que lui et elle rigolais avec , il sentit son cœur s'alourdir , Angela le vit , elle courra vers lui et lui dit :

Jack , ce n'est qu'un ami , sa tiens toujours pour demain ?

Je – je ne sais pas Angela .

Mais pourquoi ?

Ce garçon a ton âge et il est beau ne perd pas ton temps avec moi .

Il tourna le dos à la jeune fille qui ne savait pas comment réagir , elle courut derrière lui , lui attrapa l'épaule , il se retourna et elle plaqua ces lèvres sur celles du jeune homme qui rougit . Elle recula aussi rouge que lui et dit :

Alors pour demain ?

Oui oui balbutia** – t- il . **

Tu veux mon numéro ?

Oui .

Elle lui passa son numéro et lui dit devait retournait en cours , le jeune homme prit son courage à demain et l'embrassa avec fougue . Elle rougit et fut très heureuse . Elle retourna en cours et ne cessa de penser à son petit chérie .

Pas si loin de l'endroit où Jack et Angela venaient de s'embrasser , John observait son petit frère , les nerfs lui monta , il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'une fille ! Il se promit de tout faire pour partir au plus vite et décida que dans quelques jour il partirais dans la première phase de la mission .

Bella et Jack a la sonnerie sortirent et se rejoignirent dans la voiture . Jack dit :

Je sors avec Angela .

Je suis très heureuse pour toi mon frère . Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

Oui , je sais mais je tiens beaucoup à elle Bella .

Je le vois bien . Demain sa te dirais d'allée au ciné avec moi et Edward ?

Oui bien sûr , Angela sera là Bella toi aussi tu t'attache à ce garçon .

Je ne sais pas , c'est juste un bon ami .

Oui bien sur.

Il avait sourit quand sa sœur lui avait dis sa , elle avait eu un coup de foudre pour ce Edward mais ne s'en rendait pas compte et Jack le savait . Car sa sœur d'habitude elle ne laissait pas entrer n'importe qui dans sa vie .

Tout sa ne plairait pas à John pensa – t – il mais faut dire qu'il en avait marre de ce plier au règle de son grand frère il trouvait cela tout simplement injuste . En arrivant John les attendait devant la porte d'entrée , les bras croisés sur le torse et un air légèrement contrarié sur le visage . Bella et Jack se regardèrent se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver a leur frère . Ils sortirent de la voiture , John dit :

Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans vos petites têtes à tout les deux mais sachaient une chose nos parents seraient déçu de voir que leurs enfant se préoccupe peu de leur mort , alors lundi nous passerons a la première phase du plan et selon son déroulement le mercredi nous passerons à la phase final et nous partirons que vous le vouliez ou non c'est clair ? **Bella sentait la guerre arrivait entre ses deux frères .**

Tu es complètement fou ! Obsessionnel ! T'es un gros taré ! Et tu t'en rend même plus compte ! Tu crois vraiment que Papa et Maman voudraient que leurs enfants meurent pour se vengeaient ? Hein tu le crois ? Mais si tu crois sa tu es complètement débile ! Tu pourrais être un homme marié et heureux et au lieu de sa tu chasse des vampire en dépit de ta vie Bella pourrait être une jeune femme de son âge se consacrant à ses études et elle pourrait devenir médecin et prendre du temps pour elle mais elle te suit dans tes conneries tout comme moi ! J**'**ai été trop con de te suivre ! Quand je serais majeur j'arrêterais crois moi ! Je ne veux pas devenir un GROS TARÉ !

Je n'ai pas de leçon à avoir d'un sale mioche qui ne pense qu'a laver les amygdale d'une pauvre idiote et de plus tu la baiseras et tu l'oublieras dans même pas 2 mois , cela doit être encore une de ces jeunes chattes en chaleur !

Parle pas comme sa d'elle ou je te pète la gueule ? C'est clair ?

Vas – y viens !

Vous allez vous calmez. **Intervint Bella . **Vous n'êtes que deux imbécile mais John , Jack n'a pas tord …

Mais énerver par la dispute de ses frères elle sorti . Dehors , la nuit était tombé et le vent fouetter le visage de la jeune fille , son regard se perdait au loin dans la forêt en face de la maison . Elle ne voulait pas prendre position entre eux deux . Elle les aimait mais elle était plus d'accord avec Jack , elle voulait vivre sa vie comme tout autres personne mais en serait – elle capable ? Serait – elle capable de vivre sans ses parents ? De faire comme si rien ne c'était passer et laisser son frère seul face à cette guerre sanguinaire ? Une larme coula …

Au loin , un jeune homme regardait cette belle brune tendrement , il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi et aurait voulu la serrait dans ses bras , la protégeait mais ils étaient d'un monde tellement différent . Jamais il pourrait s'unir à elle , jamais elle ne voudrait de lui après tout il n'était qu'un monstre sans âme .


End file.
